


Hearts and Pawprints

by coffeeandcas



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dogs, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Veterinarian Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcas/pseuds/coffeeandcas
Summary: Castiel is worried that his beloved dog, Kevin, is sick. Dean is there to provide comfort for his husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr prompt: destiel, sick dog, worried pet owner
> 
> I actually work at a veterinary clinic, so this prompt was right up my street ;)

“Dean!”

“Just a second, Cas.”

“No, you have to come now! Come quick, please!”

“Cas?” Dean rounds the corner into their kitchen, socked feet skidding on the tiled floor, to see his husband standing, teary-eyed, in the middle of the room with an enormous ball of fluff in his arms. “What’s the matter?”

“It’s Kevin,” Cas sniffles, holding his dog closer to his chest and letting a single silvery tear slide down his cheek to disappear into the thick mass of fur. “I think he’s sick. He’s really hot, he doesn’t want to go for a walk, he won’t take any treats…”

“Shh, it’s OK, baby. Let me have a look at him.”

Dean is at Cas’ side in an instant, scratching Kevin between his ears and listening to him let out a rather pitiful whine. He isn’t a fan of the fluffy mongrel, but when Cas had brought him home from the shelter with bright eyes and a huge, loving grin plastered across his face, Dean didn’t have the heart to say no. ‘Two weeks, Cas, we will foster him for two weeks and that’s it. No more.’ That was three years ago, and Kevin has had the most pampered life Dean can imagine any dog having. Cas pampers him, feeding him the most expensive organic food he can find, and Dean frequently grumbles that the damn dog eats better than they do. The house is littered with squashy dog beds in every room, and Dean is constantly trips over tennis balls or squeaking sausages. Every time he moans to Cas, his husband just makes remarkably Kevin-like puppy dog eyes, and Dean’s heart melts. The damn dog makes his husband happy, and Dean lives for seeing Cas happy. He’s kinda cute, Dean supposes, with floppy dark fur and wide chocolatey eyes. He can see why Cas adores him. Kinda.

“Let me call Sammy, see what he says. He might come over and look at him.”

“OK.” Cas sniffles pathetically and hugs Kevin closer, letting the mutt rub his wet nose against his cheek. Dean kisses his forehead and dials the number for his brother’s veterinary clinic.

An hour later, Kevin is wagging his tail and rolling on his back for a belly rub, and Sam is putting away his stethoscope and smiling at Cas.

“He’s just fine, just a little under the weather. Give him lots of love tonight,” Sam clears his throat at Dean’s eye roll. “And keep an eye on him.” Sam scratches Kevin’s flank and the dog yaps happily, nosing at Cas’ hand and trying to climb onto his lap.

“Thanks, Sam. You’re the best.”

“I thought _I_ was the best,” Dean wraps his arms around his husband’s waist as the door shuts behind Sam, nosing at Cas’ nape and smirking at the little mewl he gets in return. 

“You are. You knew just what to do to calm me down. Thanks, Dean.” Cas twists around for a kiss then disentangles himself, and Dean pouts. “But right now, I’m going to cuddle with Kevin. You heard Sam - he needs some extra love.”

“He’s not sleeping in our room tonight, that’s for sure!” Dean hollers after Cas, and the amused ‘all right then’ that he receives in return makes him slap his forehead with his palm and look forward to a night of listening to the damn dog snore to his heart’s content.

**Author's Note:**

> Customary tumblr plug: <http://coffeeandcas.tumblr.com>. Got a fluffy/angsty Destiel prompt? Send it to me and I'll do my best to fill it!


End file.
